dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ragna the Bloodedge vs Talim
Foreword Please note! This battle is the property of the DB4A group on deviantArt and its respective writer (XeruFury2, AKA Mr. Bambu). While feedback is desired, vague comments or "hating" is frowned upon and is unwanted; constructive criticism or positive outlooks only, please. Battle! Read on... Prelude No rules. Just bloodshed. DBX! Ragna walked through the darkened streets of a German castle town; darkened alleyways poked and prodded from their places to form a river of a main street, flooded with people. Idiots... Ragna pushed through them all, casually standing aside from them. His massive blade was slung casually over his back, never moving an inch, prepared to strike. So Novis Orbis has a base in a dump like this... what a world. The moonlight calmed Ragna in the sea of anonymous faces. Such a dull place. So boring. These people must be idiots for wanting to live here for a second longer... I wonder why they stay, Ragna thought as he wandered casually down the street. Far down the street Ragna spotted the square- and just beyond that, NOL command base. He nodded and picked up pace, jogging towards it. He noted at least 30 guards positioned around the square. He reached his blade. Fucking morons... Talim peaked down the street and noticed a commotion in the crowd. "Hey... what's that? Guys?" She peered around herself and noticed the guards getting into position. "Ah! Right. Okay..." She fanned herself for the oncoming battle. "It's okay, Talim..." she sighed. "Alright, let's do this!" FIGHT! Ragna charged his way through the opposition, flinging men through the walls of nearby buildings. Stars shone upon his blade as he ripped through the soldiers, all the while screaming profanity at them. Ragna approached Talim and hesitated- a woman? He cautiously held his blade and with his other arm grabbed the man running towards him, hurling him into the ground. "Who..." Ragna panted heavily, "...are you?" Talim sighed. "Never mind about that. Are you sure you really wanna do this?" She flourished her twin blades, Syi Salika and Loka Luha. Ragna stood silent. "Alright..." She began running but immediately slowed. "I... the winds don't sense... anything in you. What are you? It's like... you're full of nothing." Talim's eyes widened. "No..." Ragna grinned. "Do you sense it now? Darkness. I'm a god damned monster." With that he leaped, blade in tow. The sword crashed through a fountainhead, ceramic pieces flying into the sky; he had aimed for Talim. What the... Talim sidestepped next to him and swung harshly. "You underestimate me... thing. I'm stronger than I look!" Talim stabbed violently with one blade and blocked Ragna's with the other. Sparks flew, metal to metal, Talim sliding along Ragna's Scythe and flipping around to deliver a break-neck kick. Talim turned quickly and threw out her hands, sending a gust of wind to knock Ragna through the building behind him. Rock crumbled and dust arose while a huge piece of debris crushed an NOL soldier. Ragna shook his head as he got up. "Idiots..." and drew his blade up, hacking and slashing through the remaining soldiers. Blood soaked the ground upon which he stood. He seethed and peered at Talim, who stood her ground. "Are you... stupid?" Talim smiled. "No... I just won't run away!" Talim leaped forward, blades in hand, and dived past Ragna, cutting his leg as she went. Ragna bent over double, blood seeping from the wound. "Damn..." He twirled around and grabbed the returning Talim with his mechanical arm, crushing her like a piston. "Not again..." He lifted her and hurled her across the square, knocking the remaining ruins of the fountain over and allowing water to skyrocket upwards. He walked towards the prone figure of Talim and reached down to grab the unconscious being... ...just as she sprang to life and pressed her hands against Ragna, wind powering the push, sending him flying. "Okay... maybe not an idiot after all..." he said, brushing himself off. "Very interesting..." And with that, he raced forward, blade swinging from side to side like a guillotine signalling death. Talim hastily dodged each strike and countered with a cyclone around herself, once again sending Ragna backwards... but he braced himself this time, and dug his feet into the cobblestones. "Not... again..." he muttered, and slashed at Talim; she reacted quickly and used an elbow blade to sever Ragna's throat, blood spurting. Talim panted with the effort of the fight and moved to walk away, wandering through the streets. And then the sky went dark above Talim as a massive black hand descended and swatted her into yet another building. Beyond the hand she could see Ragna, beaten and bloody, gripping his throat. "Not yet..." The hand smashed through the storefront and grabbed Talim, swinging her into various buildings. Bones cracked and her body broke when she was finalyl dropped to the ground, Ragna standing over her, throat apparently healed. His brooding face pointed the sword at Talim, inches from her face. "You have no part in this. I do not desire your death. Leave." Ragna turned and left as Talim watched... her face turned red as she got up. "No!" And dashed after him, stabbing with her knives; Ragna parried and blocked with his massive swords. In a fit she threw down her elbow blades and instead retrieved new ones from the crevices of her person. Ragna eyed them cautiously; they seemed... ancient. Talim nodded with contempt. "That's right! If those last ones weren't enough... then these ones surely are!" She rushed forward, swinging viciously as Ragna rose walls of seithr and the black beast. Talim's blades glanced and bounced off of the dark barriers with little more than a sound and a sparkle of energy from the impact. Ragna prepared to attack again, blade prepared to deliver an Inferno Strike. Ragna sighed. "Idiot..." and delivered the blow, which threw Talim down. He grabbed the girl and held her up, shaking her, anger in his eyes. "Do you want to die? Is that it?" He hurled the girl across the square, noting the scared faces in their homes. He carried on anyways. "I let you go. Just leave!" Ragna kicked her square in the chest as she tried to get up from the ground, swinging a blade feebly from the ground; she fell again with a grunt. Blood dripped from Talim's mouth as she turned on her side; she spewed even more and breathed heavily. Ragna rose his blade and allowed it to descen- "Pause." A voice rang out across the square; calm and profound, every entity froze in their place. A man wearing simple clothing clapped slowly, emphasizing each auditory note. "Well done, Ragna... but this girl has other things to do, I'm afraid. I can't let her die." He waved his arm and cast the girl away, allowing her form there to fade into blue crystalline pixels. The man sighed and removed his glasses, pocketing them, and peered into Ragna's eyes, looked at his face, contorted with rage. "You'll do well, my friend." He looked up. "I'd love to stay and chat but... I've got business to do, you know how it is. Cheers." And the man left, walked out of the way and faded into nothing as he went down the road of the town; he idly waved a hand and time resumed for everyone else... -d. Ragna's blade glanced harmlessly off the cobblestone. "Wha... damn." He sighed and peered into the sky. "I didn't have to kill her after all. Good..." Winner: Ragna the Bloodedge! Results Voting Results Look here! Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue): 23 votes Talim (Soul Calibur): 15 votes Official Tournament Pages Challonge Link! dA Link! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights